The Slap
by CheeseFace
Summary: Remember when Hermione slapped Draco back in 3rd year? Well has anyone ever wondered if there was another reason why she did it? Please R&R!


Hermione was walking through the library late one night, trying to fit in a few more minutes of studying before exams the next day. She rubbed her forehead. She was very tiered and had an aweful headache.

She sat down at a table near the door of the room that was hidden behind a bookshelf. That way she could see if anyone came in.

She scooted in her chair and opened _The Standard Book of Spells Year 3_.

She tried to focus but the only thing that she accomplished was rereading the first sentence about fifety times. She was so nervous about exams, Buckbeak's appeal, and the stress from having a new boyfriend and having to keep it a secret from her closest friends.

She was about to give up and return to her dormetory when she heard the heavy wooden doors open. In came Parvati, who was laughing hystarically, and, none other than, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was abesolutely horrorfied. She slammed her book shut and stood up to leave, her eyes full of tears.

_'I trusted him! I thought he had changed!' _She thought.

She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, her tears threatining to spill out of her eyes.

"Hermione!" Draco called. She heard his footsteps chasing down the corridor after her. She took off at a sprint and didn't slow down untill she was in the Gryffindor common room.

She laid down in her bed and cried herself to sleep, thinking of all the good times they had together. Those weren't helping, they just made her cry harder.

_"I love you Hermione," He said. They were sitting on a blanket on a nice summer day next to the lake._

_"I love you too," She replied. He leaned towards her, and they kissed._

It was the memory of her first kiss, and now it was taken by some bastard who didn't even care about her. Someone who would chance getting cought just so he could go sleep with some slut in the library.

It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, to either of them, and it definetely wasn't fair to Parvarti. Couldn't she learn to keep her filthy hands off of someone who already has a girlfriend?

She cried harder; she had been crying so long that the top of her pillow was wet with her tears. She kept crying silent tears untill she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

It was the next day, exam day, and the day of Buckbeak's appeal. All day she could hardly keep herself from bursting into tears everytime she passed him in the corridors.

The worst thing of all happened that day in potions class.

It was the last lesson of the day and Malfoy had yet again succeded in calling her a know-it-all mudblood. That hurt the most. He just pretended that nothing had ever happened between them. Like it was all some part of Hermione's imagination. She was full of hatrid for him.

She walked out of the room in tears and refused to tell Harry or Ron anything. Ron was still angry at her for thinking that Crookshanks ate Scabbers.

She walked out the front doors of the castle and saw him standing there with Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at her as she walked by and looked at Hagrid.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" He said, looking at Hagrid who had just walked back into his cabin, face buried in a handkercheif. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

That was it! Hermione couldn't take it anymore. He was doing this one purpose to get a reaction out of her.

_'Well,"_ She thought smugly, _"It certainly isn't going to be the reaction he was expecting."_

She walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -"

He stared at her in shock. Who would've ever imagined that little-miss-perfect would ever dare to do something like that.

"Come on," He said to Crabbe and Goyle.

_'That's right! Run away like a coward."_

Who knew that a day that started so horribly could end so wonderfully. Now all she had to worry about was Buckbeak's appeal...

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It's only going to be one chapter. Please R&R!!**


End file.
